


The one where the son doesn’t approve

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, The reader is a single mom, don’t read if you are going to complain, terrible gammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Your a single mom to a teenage boy and is dating Steve Rogers. While you’re happy in your new relationship, your son hates him. Throughout the relationship, your son is vocal about his disapproval (because he wants her to get back together with his dad) until you end up breaking up with Steve to make your son happy. The son is happy at first but he quickly feels bad when he notices your depressed because of the breakup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about the ending but I promise you it will have a happy ending in part two

 

When you met Steve Rogers you were a single mom struggling to balance work and home life. Since you were a single mom to a growing teenage son you had to work full-time at a job you despised just so your son had everything he needed. At the end of the month after paying off all the bills you took Brad on a shopping spree to buy him new clothes for school.

That’s where you met Steve. He was out shopping with Bucky when you literally bumped into him with an arm filled with clothes “I’m sorry” you apologized.

“That’s ok, I wasn’t looking either” Steve laughed as he helped you pick up the clothes that you dropped on the floor. “Here you go miss” Steve handed you the clothes he picked up and froze when he looked into your eyes “wow you have pretty eyes”.

“Thank you” you felt your face growing hot from Steve’s comment.

Steve was about to ask you out for coffee when he heard a male’s voice behind him “mom I’m ready to go.” Turning around Steve spotted a teenage boy with an angry look on his face.

“Just a second brad” you replied to your son and turned back to Steve. “I have to go but it was nice meeting you” you gave him a small smile before you turned away from him.

Just as you were about to walk away you felt a hand on your arm “wait. I know this is random and we just met but would you like to grab dinner with me?”

“Y-y-yes I would love to grab dinner with you” you replied before you pulled out your phone and handed it to him. Steve felt brad glaring at him as he saved his number on your phone before he handed it back. Looking down at your phone you noticed he saved his name Steve 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feeling guilty about being the cause of yours and Steve’s breakup brad visits Steve at the Avengers compound to apologize. Brad feels ten times worse when he notices that Steve looked like a wreck. After apologizing for ruining your relationship he gives Steve his blessing and helps him think of a plan to win you back.

It’s been three months since you broke up with Steve and you were an emotional mess. You would find yourself crying yourself to sleep and binge eating while watching sad movies when you were alone. Brad hated seeing you like that so he asked his dad if he wanted to take you out on a date. Of course, his dad agreed but on the day Brad was going to help him get you back he walked in on him having sex with his math teacher. “Don’t tell your mom?” your ex told Brad. Brad just flipped him off before he stormed out of the house and went to yours.

When Brad got home he spotted you watching ‘Me before you’ “Mom I’m so sorry” Brad began to apologize for everything that has been going on. He told you he regretted giving you an ultimatum because now you were miserable “Maybe if you call him and explained that I gave you an ultimatum-”

“It’s too late” you interrupted your son ”I’m sure he’s moved on and has a beautiful girlfriend”. You got up and locked yourself in your room.

* * *

 

Little did you know, Steve was just as bad as you were. No matter how many times his friends would tell him to move on he couldn’t. You were the first person he loved since Peggy and he genuinely saw a future with you. Bucky was the only who told him not to move on. He told the group that Steve needed time because he really loved you and he had a hunch that you guys would get back together. In an attempt to get him out more, Bucky would take Steve with him to run errands. He makes him go with him to the bank or go grocery shopping for the team.

That’s where they found themselves on a Wednesday night. They were picking out everyone’s favorite cereal when Steve heard a familiar voice “Steve?” Looking up he spotted Brad standing in the middle of the aisle.

Steve just nodded and went back to browsing the cereal aisle. Bucky was about say hi to Brad when they heard your voice “Brad did you get the cereal that you wanted?” Steve’s eyes lit up at the sound of your voice but quickly left before he had the chance to see you.

“I’m sorry” Bucky whispered before he followed his friend out of the store.

Not even a minute later you appeared and asked:“Brad why didn’t you answer me?”

“Sorry Mom, I was distracted because couldn’t decide what cereal I wanted” Brad lied.

“Ok well hurry up” You replied before you got your favorite cereal and continued shopping.

* * *

 

After seeing how Steve was doing and how he still lit up at the sound of your voice, Brad decided to visit the compound so he could apologize to Steve for splitting you guys up. He told you he had an emergency football practice and left before you had a chance to respond. When he arrived at the compound he was met with a disheveled Steve “What are you doing here?”

“To apologize for making my mom break up with you” Brad apologized and caused Steve’s face to soften. “I was selfish for making my mom chose between the two of us. I just really wanted her to get back together with my dad even though he cheated on her so many times. He doesn’t deserve my mom, you do.“

By the time he was finished the entire avengers team was present. “Thank you for apologizing but I don’t know if I can get back together with your mom,” Steve replied and caused entire team looked at him strangely.

“Is it-are you seeing someone else?” Brad looked at Steve heartbroken.

“God no ! ! !” Steve started “I just- what if she doesn’t want me anymore?”

“She does ! ! !” Brad exclaimed “She doesn’t know that I know but she cries herself to sleep every night and she whispers your name when she sleeps on the couch. She really loves you, Steve.”

Everyone’s heart broke at brads words and looked over at Steve to see what he was going to say. “Will you guys help me win the love of my life back?” Steve asked the team and earned a squeal from Natasha and Wanda before they planned a romantic date.

* * *

 

Two weeks after talking with Steve and the rest of the avenger's brad blindfolded you and drove you guys out of the city. He told you that you guys were going to have a mother and son dinner away from the city. “We’re here” Brad turned off the car and rushed over to your side so he could help you out of the car.

“Can I take my blindfold off?” you asked.

“No, it’s a surprise” Brad replied as he guided you to Steve who was watching you guys. You guys continued to talk until you were three-quarters of the way there “Ok you can take the blindfold off” Brad smiled at Steve as you slipped the blindfold off and stared directly at Steve.

“Steve?” Your heart stopped when you noticed him standing by the beautifully set up picnic “What are you doing here?”

Before Steve had the chance to answer Brad grabbed your hand “He’s here to get his girl back”.

“What?” your eyes landed back on Steve who was holding a single rose.

“I’m so sorry I made you choose between the two of us” Brad started “You have sacrificed a lot for me, even giving up your own happiness to make sure I’m happy and ok.”

“I’ll always put your happiness above mine” you smiled at Brad.

“I know” Brad replied. “And I saw Steve as a threat because I’m not used to sharing you so wanted him gone as fast as possible. But seeing how miserable you’ve been these last three months it’s made me realize how selfish I was. You deserve to be happy and I know Steve made you happy.”

There were tears running down your cheeks at brads words “Thank you” you hugged bad as tight as you could.

“I’m going to go now, but I hope you and Steve have a great time” Brad gave you a kiss on the cheek before he left you and Steve alone.

Once Brad was long gone you turn to Steve “How’ve been?” You asked Steve while you played with the hem of your cardigan.

“Horrible” Steve answered honestly. “These past three months have been torture for me. What about you?”

“Miserable” you replied “I actually gained fifteen pounds since we broke up” you admitted and earned a soft laugh from Steve.

“You look stunning” Steve stepped closer to you and cupped your face. “I missed you so much” Steve whispered before he leaned in and kissed you.

You felt happy when minute your lips touch. Steve’s hands were around your waist as you pulled him closer to you and kissed back. “I love you Steve Rogers” you whimpered against Steve’s lips.

“I love you too y/n y/l/n” Steve kissed you one more time before you guys sat down and ate the dinner Steve brought from the compound.

* * *

Two hours of eating and you proclaiming your love for each other later you found yourselves having sex with Steve on the grass. You felt like a couple of teenagers who would have sex anywhere they could. “Oh god I missed having sex with you” you sighed when Steve finally pulled out.

“I know” Steve panted “What do you say we continue this back at the compound? I don’t feel like traumatize your son with the loud sex we’re going to have.” Steve asked while he fixed your panties.

“Ok, let me text brad to let him know I’m not coming home tonight” you pulled out your phone and texted brad _I’m going to be staying at the compound for the night so don’t wait up._

Not even a minute later you got a text from Brad _You crazy kids better use protection_. I very much enjoy being an only child. “You little shit” you laughed before you sent him the middle finger emoji.

“What did he say?” Steve asked. You gave him your phone and he started laughing when he read it “lucky for him I have the three boxes filled with condoms Tony gave me when we first started dating in my room.” Steve handed you your phone before you both got up and started packing up the picnic.

“All set?” Steve asked once he packed everything up and you were both in his car.

“Yup” you replied and squeezed his thigh.

Let’s go” Steve leaned over and kissed you before you guys drove off.


End file.
